This disclosure relates generally to network connections, and more particularly, to the connection of remote devices, such as computers, to the Internet through Internet Service Providers.
The Internet is a world-wide network of many hundreds of thousands of computers connected through the TCP/IP protocol (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol). High bandwidth fiber optic transmission paths are the data carrying backbone of the Internet. Some Internet users are connected directly, or nearly directly, to the high capacity data lines. Other users are connected through slower, relatively low capacity telephone lines via dial-up modems over the telephone network.
Telephone line access to the Internet is often made with a modem dialing into an Internet Service Provider (ISP). FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the relationship of an ISP to its dial-up users. ISP 101 is connected to Internet 102 via a relatively high speed data connection 104, and includes an in-bound call processing section 103, such as a modem bank. Remote computers 106a, 106b, and 106c are not permanently connected to the Internet, but may, at the user's option, dial into ISP 101.
ISP 101, when called by one of remote computers 106, such as computer 106a, answer's the call at in-bound call processing section 103 and negotiates a connection with computer 106a, such as the known Point-to-Point ("PPP") protocol connection. Once connected, remote computer 106a uses the TCP/IP protocol suite to communicate with other devices on the Internet.
To create an Internet connection, computers 106 must initiate the connection by dialing ISP 101. This connection method can be problematic when time sensitive information destined for one of remote computers 106 is received at ISP 101. For example, with the conventional connection method, e-mail received at ISP 101 from device 107 is unknown to the user until she polls her account, that is, until she dials in and checks her email account. Additionally, if remote computers 106 are used as a Web server, devices attempting to connect to the Web server will be unsuccessful unless the remote computer happens to be connected to ISP 101.
Thus, there is a need in the art to more efficiently connect remote computers to their ISPs.